1. Field
The present invention is generally directed to stable tablet formulations of tetrahydrobiopterin or precursors, derivatives or analogs thereof for the treatment of humans.
2. Background of the Related Technology
Tetrahydrobiopterin (sometimes referred to as BH4) is a biogenic amine of the naturally-occurring pterin family that is a cofactor for a number of different enzymes, including phenylalanine hydroxylase (PAH), tyrosine hydroxylase, tryptophan hydroxylase and nitric oxide synthase. Pterins are present in physiological fluids and tissues in reduced and oxidized forms, however, only the 5,6,7,8, tetrahydrobiopterin is biologically active. It is a chiral molecule and the 6R enantiomer of the cofactor is known to be the biologically active enantiomer. For a detailed review of the synthesis and disorders of BH4 see Blau et al., 2001 (Disorders of tetrahydrobiopterin and related biogenic amines. In: Scriver C R, Beaudet A L, Sly W S, Valle D, Childs B, Vogelstein B, eds. The Metabolic and Molecular Bases of Inherited Disease. 8th ed. New York: McGraw-Hill, 2001: 1275-1776).